Tainted Innocence
by Gothgirl3000
Summary: A series of oneshots about Hannibal and Clarice It is mainly romance but I will try and make them more intimate as it goes on (Hannibal is Anthony Perkins and Clarice is Jodie Foster. Sorry but Silence of the lambs is my No.2 of top 5 films) Claricex Hannibal
1. Chapter 1

Clarice made her way down the stone steps of the prison. She was nervous about seeing Dr. Lecter but at the same time filled with a joy she couldn't explain.

Eventually she reached the usual corridor which led to his cell. As soon as the door opened she walked quickly down the hall AWAY from the other inmates. This was mainly about what happened to her the first time with Miggs and his reaction to seeing her.

When she reached his cell her heart began to race. He looked as handsome as ever but she daren't say so. She decided to catch her breath but tried not to look like a fool as she did so.

"Getting ahead of ourselves are we Clarice?" Lecter teased playfully. His dark eyes twinkled with a hint of mischief as she did so.

"Sorry I was just in a hurry" Clarice apologized and straightened up. She made sure her clothes were not wrinkled or stained. She wanted to look her best for him since he was very keen on manners.

"Please sit" Lecter said politely. He raised one hand in the direction of a seat placed in front of the cell.

Clarice smiled politely and parked herself upon the chair. She didn't cross her legs but kept them tightly together. She was anxious to speak to him properly and yet nervous about how she appeared to him.

She was wearing a white blouse with 2 buttons undone, a black pencil skirt with a small slit on the left side, black tights, black heels and a gray blazer. Her accessories consisted of 2 small diamond studs and a fake pearl necklace.

"Are you well? It has been some time since we last spoke" Lecter said politely. He had sat himself upon his bed with crossed legs and his hands perched upon his knee.

Clarice smiled "I am doctor thank you for asking. Work has been stressful but I am managing" she said politely.

Lecter smiled "I am glad to hear that Clarice. The last time you came you seemed upset about the treatment you were receiving. You look much more pleasant when you are happy" he said admirably.

Clarice felt a gentle blush tint her cheeks. The things he said were astounding; he really knew how to make a woman feel special. She coughed discretely "It's nice to know you think so much of me Dr. Lecter" she said gratefully.

"I speak nothing but the truth Clarice" Lecter said with a slightly fond tone.

Slowly he let his eyes roam her body. His heart raced every time he got a glance of her but he was good at keeping his cool.

Her soft creamy skin; He longed to touch it for real someday instead of just looking at it through glass. Her short auburn hair the colour of fire; he deeply wished for her to grow it out but still loved her short bob. Her big blue eyes the colour of the sky that changed with every emotion that filled her.

Her breasts were average sized and yet perfect; he was not a man to judge on size and simply appreciate the finer things. The shirt she was wearing made outlined them wonderfully and he could slightly see her laced bra but kept that to himself.

She had long slender legs well toned; she had mentioned she liked to run which was probably why they were so long. The black tights she wore looked great on her and he was loving that cheeky slit on the left side.

"I brought you something" Clarice said sweetly a cheeky smile spreading across her face.

"I see. How kind of you" Lecter said gratefully. He loved it when she brought gifts and somehow she always knew what he liked.

Clarice placed a small pouch bag in the drawer then pushed it through. That sweet smile on her face became bigger and more bashful.

Lecter approached the drawer slowly and took out the pouch. He held it in his hand and stroked it with his thumb for a while. She had brought him a gift which was rare as she usually just came to talk about work and was often grumpy.

"It won't bite" Clarice teased playfully. There was a naughty twinkle in her eye as she said this. She loved teasing him as it made her visits more fun and enjoyable.

Lecter smirked impressed by her boldness. He had become rather fond of her visits and admired her courage. Slowly he untied the pouch and his eyes widened in shock.

"Clarice this is..." Lecter said in amazement.

"Do you like it?" Clarice said bashfully. Her eyes looked concerned as if she thought he would hate it.

She had given him a small picture frame with a photo of her inside. She was wearing a pretty blue shirt and was stood in the garden wearing a smile.

Lecter stroked the picture with his finger. Never had he received such a personal gift before; not since he was a young boy.

"Clarice..." He said gently but with a more sincere tone. His eyes became gentle and yet so full of life.

Clarice stood up and walked closer to the glass then placed her hand upon it. She gazed at him gently "I love you...Hannibal" she said quietly.

Lecter looked at her tenderly his maroon eyes filled with love. She was so kind to him and yet was so feisty which he loved about her. He hadn't cared about someone like this before; not since Mischa.

Lecter placed the photo upon his desk in the corner slowly and then walked towards the glass slowly. As he reached closer he could feel his heart race faster; what kind of magic did she use on him to make him feel this way.

Lecter raised his hand to touch the glass. He wanted to touch her in person but this was all he could do till his next escape.

They symmetrised each other but said not a word and simply gazed into each other's eyes admiring one another.

After 20 minutes Clarice sighed heavily and a pained look came across her face "I have to go" she said sadly.

"That you do Clarice; it is getting late and you need to rest" Lecter said firmly but in a gentle tone.

Clarice turned to leave but never removed her hand. She took a deep breath then said quietly "The next time you escape...come see me".

Lecter smiled deviously "I promise" he said cautiously. The guards were always watching so sometimes they had to speak in hushed tones about more personal matters.

Clarice walked away and pulled her hand from the glass. She hated to leave him but she had to. Her heart ached with love for him but their relationship would always be secret and it would stay that way.

Lecter watched her walk down the corridor miserably. He knew how hard this was for her but admired her courage and emotional strength.

**_Outside_**

Clarice climbed into her mustang without a word. She shut the door and then just sat at the wheel silently. She loved him deeply but their lifestyles were too different and yet she didn't care.

Lecter was a cannibalistic murderer yes but he was more polite, mature and sincere than the stupid lecherous workers at the FBI. He spoke only the truth to her and merely scolded her when she was out of line. He listened to her past without raising an eyebrow or looking bored like so many had before.

"Get a grip Starling like it'll ever happen" She scolded herself crossly. She was a serious woman but she wanted to have her dream with him. It was hard to accept but she was in love with him.

**_Inside jail_**

Lecter was reading a book upon his bed silently. The picture of Clarice was sat in the corner on his desk.

"Excuse me Dr. Lecter" Barney said politely but with an anxious tone.

Lecter looked up from his book and smiled charismatically "Yes Barney what can I do for you?".

"I..uh...I brought your food" Barney said placing the tray in the drawer.

"Thank you Barney I appreciate your kindness" Lecter said gratefully.

Barney pushed the drawer through and then said "Let us know when you're done". With that he left but would be watching from the monitor.

Lecter closed his book but placed a bookmark on his page. Slowly he rose to his feet and the fragrant smell of his meal wafted through his nose. He was very pleased with the meal Barney had given him.

Chicken with herbs, peas, a small corn on the cob and a small container of BBQ sauce. There was a napkin and luckily he had been given plastic cutlery.

He took the plate and sat upon his bed to eat. Quietly he cursed at being forced to use children's table wear and being treated like a prisoner. As he began to enjoy his meal his mind was filled with Clarice. She was an amazing woman but great forces kept them apart.

"Someday Clarice..." Lecter whispered quietly.


	2. C2: Thinking of you

It had been another long day and Clarice was ready to let her hair out. Members of staff had been snarky, sarcastic and perverted, Jack Crawford had given more than her fair share of paperwork and her feet were killing her.

Slowly she made her way up to her room and dumped her clothes behind her as she did so not caring where they fell. She would pick them up later but for now she needed rest and to clear her mind.

When she finally reached the bedroom she collapsed on her bed happily. The softness of her pillows and cotton sheets were wonderful. She deeply enjoyed the feeling of her comfy bed after a long and tiring day.

Clarice allowed her face to bury into her pillow and breath in its familiar yet comforting scent. Eventually she turned her head to the side and spread out her hands under her pillow to which she felt something underneath. As she buried her hand underneath she found a letter which both confused and intrigued her. She sat up leaning against the bedpost and pillows lazily then began to open it quietly.

When the letter was finally opened she began to read it quietly but her eyes grew wider as she saw what the note contained making her skin crawl with fear and excitement.

_Dearest Clarice_

_As you may have guessed I have escaped the foolish authorities which desire to keep me a prisoner. I cannot say where I am for protective reasons and for your sake. I will however reveal that I am closer than you may think._

_Eventually I shall visit you when I am able to elude the authorities and am more confident that I am no longer being pursued. _

_I hope you are well and are in good health as I do worry about you when you are not near me._

_See you soon my lamb_

_Love Hannibal x_

Clarice sighed heavily her heart filled with sadness and concern for her lover. She knew he was a clever man but the authorities treated him like an animal rather than a person. She took the letter and hid it in her drawer with the other trinkets and letters he sent. Of course she kept them secret to avoid questioning and suspicion.

She sighed heavily as she noticed the clothes laying on the floor. Wearily she got to her feet and began to gather them in a ball and placed them into the laundry basket in a heap.

She then grabbed a towel, some clean pyjama's and her slippers. A long soak in the bathtub was long overdue and it was a while since she had last indulged in such pleasure. As Clarice entered the bathroom she locked the door. It was nice to have some privacy and if Lecter happened to pay a visit she could make him wait.

Allowing the hot water to run she added some scented bubble bath and watched it turn to a pool of hot bubbly fun. Ever since she was small bubble baths were a guilty pleasure but her hurry to get to work denied such pleasures.

When it was full she turned off the taps and checked to see the water wasn't too hot. She then slipped out of her underwear and into the hot water. She shuddered slightly as she did so since she had been kinda cold earlier. She felt a part of her stress melt away as she climbed into the bubbly water. It was relaxing and fun to just be herself for a short period of time.

There were times she wanted to bathe with Lecter and had imagined such scenario's in her mind but kept it to herself out of fear of being teased or discovered. It wasn't exactly something you told the medical staff or fellow agents.

The times they had been together were amazing. The gentle touch of his hands caressing her soft skin, the ticklish yet pleasant feeling of him kissing her back and neck, the fingers that ran through her hair and the pleasure he gave her over and over left her spiralling.

Suddenly she snapped out of her imagination. Had she gone into deeper detail she would have started masturbating but it wasn't such a good idea in the bathtub. She would return to this task later...before bed.

Clarice pulled the plug allowing the bath to empty. She got up and wrapped her towel around herself, grabbed her clothes then made her way to the bedroom.

She would have gotten changed in the bathroom but now she wanted to just chill in her room. Thinking about Lecter had creeped her out somewhat and caused her to realize just how much he meant to her. As she reached the bedroom she closed the door behind her then leaned against it allowing herself to sigh heavily "What's WRONG with me".

For a while now she had been thinking about Lecter constantly and pining for his company. She knew he was a busy man but he was better company than those lame ass jerks at work; all they did was eye up her ass and make stupid complaints.

Slowly she let the towel drop and began to dress herself into her pyjama's. They were cotton and rather comfortable. Many times had she desired silk pyjama's but she couldn't afford them.

Suddenly she heard a creak downstairs making her skin crawl. WHO could be here?

Delia had a key in which to get in but she usually called to let Clarice know when she was coming. She found it rude to barge in on her unexpected unless it was for a birthday surprise.

Jack Crawford knocked before entering and his footsteps were heavier and more slow. He had heavy breathing and hardly ever spoke. Unless it was work related he never really showed up.

Clarice grabbed an extendable baton and crept downstairs. Her gun was locked away so she couldn't access it so this was as good as it would get for protection. However she was no pushover and was quite the fighter.

As she got downstairs she caught a glimpse of a shadowed figure. Tall, bulky but somewhat toned. Perhaps a robber but she couldn't be sure...but it was good to be cautious. Slowly she crept forwards on her toes not making a sound.

"GOT YOU ASSHOLE!" Clarice yelled loudly and swung her baton at the intruder.

There was a loud whack, a pained groan then the figure collapsed. There was a loud thump as he hit the floor. She felt rather proud of herself but would come to regret her actions.

"Rather feisty tonight aren't we?" a pained yet familiar voice said.

Clarice turned pale and her mouth hung open. PLEASE let this be a mistake and she hadn't just done what she knew she had.

"Doctor Lecter?" Clarice asked hesitantly.

"Nice to see you too" Lecter grumbled in an annoyed tone and got up.

Clarice flicked on the light and her heart sank. She had left a large bruise at the left side of his head and it was bleeding.

"I'm SO sorry Doctor! I thought..." she said anxiously walking towards him.

Lecter smiled "Thought I was an intruder?" he said coyly.

Clarice blushed and bowed her head shyly. She clasped her hands together in front of her shyly. She took a deep breath "Yes sir" she said quietly.

Lecter smiled "Now Clarice if you would be so kind" he said pointing to his head.

Clarice nodded and went to the kitchen. She felt so stupid for hitting him like that but she had been scared.

Eventually she came back with cold water, flannels and a gauze with tape. She found him sitting in the arm chair pleasantly.

"Sorry I took so long" Clarice apologized gently.

"Not at all Clarice" Hannibal said playfully.

Clarice squeezed the tray tightly and then walked over to where he was sitting. It had been a while since they last spoke so she didn't know exactly how to act.

As she sat on the stool opposite him her heart began to race. He was still as handsome as before but she daren't say so.

She rang out the wet flannel and slowly began to dab at his wounds. Despite the fact that he never spoke a word she knew it stung. Clarice had gotten used to his eyes speaking his feeling rather than his mouth.

When she was done she applied the gauze gently then smiled admiring her handiwork "All done" she said sweetly. She got up to get rid of the medical equipment she had used.

Lecter smiled "Thank you Clarice. You are too good to me sometimes" he said gratefully.

"It's ok" Clarice said kindly and then headed to the kitchen. Once she rid herself of her items she made her way back into the room.

When she returned he had gotten up from the chair and was looking at his injury in the mirror which made her feel worse.

"Leaving already?" She said in a pained voice.

"Mmm" Hannibal said quietly.

"Is it far?" she asked hopefully. Sometimes he went abroad to hide and enjoy his freedom. Other times he got a secret hideout in the city far from the FBI's radar.

Hannibal turned to her and a look of guilt came across his face. He approached her and hugged her tightly.

Clarice pressed herself against his chest. She allowed her hands to roam upwards and touch his chest. She had missed his warmth and the smell of his cologne.

"I'm sorry Clarice. I do not wish to leave but it's too risky at the moment" he explained.

"No I understand it's just..." Clarice mumbled quietly and trailed off.

He pulled away to gaze into her beautiful blue eyes "Just what Clarice? I cannot know what is wrong unless you tell me" Lecter said gently stroking her hair.

Clarice's eyes became pained "...It's getting harder to be apart from you" she confessed sadly.

Hannibal smiled to himself mischievously. He loved how she yearned for him yet acted so stubborn about it. The plain fact was that with enough affection she would allow herself to be babied by him.

Yet he himself was finding it difficult to leave her. Her brilliant mind that Jack Crawford doubted constantly, her undoubted beauty hidden from the world plus that cheeky southern accent was just to die for.

Lecter kissed her softly on the lips. She was still so sweet making him want more every time they touched. She was like his own personal drug that he couldn't seem to be without.

Eventually he pulled away "I WILL return Clarice that I can promise you but you have to understand that to be free I must hide" Lecter explained in a serious yet affectionate tone.

Clarice sighed heavily. She wanted to be with him all the time but knew how different their lives were. "Fine..." She agreed crossly.

Lecter smiled "Good girl" he said in a praising tone.

Clarice smirked "But you have to leave me proof you'll come back" she said deviously.

Lecter smirked. Yet again she was showing her signs of unsuspected intelligence. She was cunning and tricky which he loved about her.

"Very well Clarice but what do you suggest?" Lecter asked playfully.

In truth he had a number of ideas. A hickey, a bite mark on her nipples, a engraved carving on her abdomen or a simple picture of him.

Clarice stepped back a little and then began to unbutton her pyjama top. She was rather nervous about this yet her feelings for him allowed it.

Lecter gazed at her creamy skin and perfectly proportioned breasts. She was a natural beauty but the men in her life were too stupid to notice this.

"I want...I want you to..." Clarice said nervously. She could feel her cheeks flushing as she heard the words in her mind.

"Yes my lamb?" Hannibal said sensually as he ran a finger across her lower abdomen in a playful manner.

"I want you to...DR LECTER PLEASE LEAVE A MARK!" she cried loudly her face turning red.

Hannibal smirked "Are you sure Clarice? I do love you but I would never wish to impose on you by making you perform an action you will later regret" he said grimly.

It was true he had imagined doing all sorts of wicked things to her during intimacy but his respect for her only allowed him to caress her. Perhaps he would try the rough approach sometime just to see her reaction.

"Yes...Yes sir" She said nervously. He could hear the worry in her voice but admired her bravery.

Slowly he reached his arms upward and cupped her tender mounds in his hands. They were so soft and perfectly proportioned.

Clarice let out small moan as he cupped her breasts in his hands. It was obvious she was enjoying this more than she let on.

"Let me know if it becomes too much and I will stop" Lecter said firmly as he stroked her tender mounds.

"I can take it" Clarice said stubbornly. She was a fighter never showing her true fear which was a trait he admired greatly.

Lecter leaned forwards enjoying the scent of her skin. He bit her skin softly sinking his teeth in. He then sucked for a while then pulled away admiring his handy work.

"All done" He said proudly. He was pleased with his self control and commended her for not shaking.

Clarice looked down and saw a red mark above her heart. He had left tiny bite marks but she didn't care. It was proof of his love for her and she could keep it hidden until they were next intimate.

Lecter slowly covered up her body politely. As much as he wanted to hold her it seemed rude to flash her perfect body and allow herself to catch cold.

"I must go now Clarice. I very much enjoyed out little meeting but I cannot allow myself to get caught" he said fondly.

"I understand just promise me you'll be careful" Clarice said kindly but with a hopeful tone.

Lecter cupped her face in his hands "Always" he said softly.

With that he turned and vanished into the shadows and into the night. It scared her how good he was at hiding but what attracted her further.

"Goodbye...Hannibal" Clarice said gently.


	3. C3: Lust hidden away

**Sorry for the late update**

**I've been swamped by requests and college work.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Gothgirl3000**

* * *

><p>Clarice opened the door to her house allowing it to open with a bang. Her body felt limp and heavy from the day's work. She could not wait to allow herself to relax and forget the troubles she had faced.<p>

Jack Crawford had piled more paperwork than necessary upon her desk and when she tried to explain how unfair it was he simply told her to quit complaining and follow orders. He had been more short tempered than usual after Lecter had escaped.

Fellow male co-workers had been eyeing her up and down with lust in their eyes. Snide comments and wolf whistles had followed as per normal. After one bold agent had attempted to grope her ass; she had kicked him in the balls earning her a warning.

"Why me?" She grumbled crossly. It seemed that despite her desire to prove her worth she was constantly being downgraded by others.

Deciding to forget the bullshit at work and lose the stress she felt inside; Clarice made her way upstairs. The one thing she needed right now was a bath with LOTS of bubbles to soothe her rage.

**_Upstairs_**

Clarice dumped her bag beside her wardrobe and began to strip out of her work gear. She was eager to lose her suit and enjoy the comfort of her own clothes. Sometimes comfort was better than efficiency. She grabbed some towels from the wardrobe in her room now set for an evening of leisure.

Her mind was filled with the joy of soaking in the hot water and bubbles that would allow her stress to melt away. It was a rarity that she did such things as she was always busy with work or dealing with her social life.

She padded down the carpet slowly. The fluffy carpet felt soft and comforting under her sore feet and she was enjoying every minute. She may have not been able to afford the finer things in life but she had a nice home.

When she finally reached the bathroom she opened the door slowly allowing a smile to spread across her face. In this room she would be able to release her mind of the problems she had been forced to face that day.

Clarice placed her towel stop the toilet and closed the door behind her. She turned on the hot tap quietly and put the plug in and added bubble bath gel. It wasn't easy to de-stress with the things she faced in life and bubble baths helped.

"The cleansing begins now" Clarice sighed heavily. She liked to think of baths as a way of removing the thoughts that annoyed her most.

Suddenly she heard a creaking sound in the hallway and jumped to her feet. She had clearly locked the door behind her so WHO was in her home. Realizing she had left her gun in the bedroom she felt a rush of panic fill her.

She forgot about the running tap and removed the towel rack from the wall. It was extractable so it was easy to remove. Whoever had intruded was about to meet a world of pain.

Slowly she began to tiptoe out of the bathroom and down the hall. She may not have been a master of stealth but she was definitely a woman not to be taken lightly. Many men knew not to mess with her but tried their luck anyway.

She caught sight of a figure departing from her room and raised the steel bar above her head. She would make them sorry for intruding on her property and thinking they could get away with it.

"Good evening Clarice" a familiar voice said deviously.

Clarice's eyes widened in shock and she froze on the spot. She had not expected it to be Lecter at this time since he usually went to exotic places to hide from the FBI.

"I hope I did not scare you. That was not my intention simply a kind visit" Lecter apologized defensively.

Eventually she snapped out of her shock and remembered where she was. She lowered her arms and held the bar awkwardly in front of her "I apologize Doctor I thought..." she said nervously trailing off.

Lecter stepped forward to which she was able to make out his figure a little better. He was as handsome as she remembered but couldn't think of a thing to say.

He raised a hand to stroke her soft auburn hair affectionately a cunning smile spreading across his face "You look well Clarice but pray tell me how has life been?" he asked curiously.

Clarice sighed heavily "It's complicated Doctor but I manage somehow" she said smiling awkwardly.

Lecter allowed his eyes to roam her body. She was still as stunning as he remembered but felt guilty as it seemed she was preparing to settle down for the night.

"I was about to take a bath" Clarice explained awkwardly feeling her face flush as she said those words.

Lecter smiled "That is good. It would prove most beneficial to you in relieving yourself of stress" he said prominently.

Clarice clenched her fists tightly. She couldn't believe what she was about to say but she wanted to become closer to him "Would you like to join me?" she said bravely.

There was an awkward silence for a long time. The night air blew outside like a whistle and an owl hooted in the distance loudly.

"I would be most honoured Clarice. That is if you do not mind my company during such a private time" Lecter teased coyly. Of course he wanted to see her beautiful figure and enjoy the softness of her skin but he was too much of a gentleman to force himself upon her.

Clarice smiled coyly "I don't mind". She wanted him to see her that way. She wanted to be close to him and allow him to feel her affections and desire for him.

A mischievous smile spread across Lecter's face. She had become bolder and he was impressed by her dominance. Since their first meeting she had become much bolder than before "As you wish...but I can't promise that I won't be tempted" he teased.

Clarice felt a wave of adrenaline fill her and a tingle vibrated in her crotch. It excited her to be near him and wanted to show him how much he meant to her. Of course their small games did prove arousing and she was beginning to enjoy them "That's fine" she said bravely.

**_a couple of minutes later_**

Clarice sighed pleasantly as she enjoyed the warmth of the bathwater. Never had it felt so good before and she decided she must do it more often.

"Are you enjoying yourself Clarice?" Lecter asked politely.

Clarice smiled pleasantly. She had been so busy relaxing she had forgotten she was in the company of the wanted criminal Hannibal Lecter "Very much so" she sighed happily.

Lecter smiled darkly. It was a rare moment he felt such adrenaline and desire for her and the situation caused tension and lust. She was a stunning woman and she was one to be cherished by many.

"What will you do after this?" Clarice asked solemnly. She was aware he would have to leave soon but the thought of it hurt her deeply as he meant a lot to him.

Lecter sensed the sadness in her voice and knew she wanted him to stay with her. He did want to remain beside her but his desire to be free kept them apart; that and his conviction as a wanted criminal.

"I cannot say Clarice; I go wherever the my heart tells me. I am a free spirit not an animal who should be locked away in a cage" Lecter said solemnly.

"I understand" Clarice said quietly. She loved him SO much but she hated to be apart from him. He was the ONLY person who she could have an intellectual conversation with that ACTUALLY respected her.

Lecter got up from his seat atop her toilet. He approached the bathtub and knelt beside it so he was on the same level as her "Clarice..." he said firmly.

She didn't look at him and simply bowed her head. She could feel her eyes stinging as the tears threatened to fall but she fought to prevent them with every ounce of her strength.

He reached out his hand and gently turned her face to look at him but said not a word. He could see the pain and anguish in her eyes filling his heart with pain.

"PLEASE stay" she pleaded anxiously. She wanted to be with him always and the separation was becoming too hard for her to bare anymore.

"I want to Clarice but you know that I am a wandering soul. I promise to return to you again soon but I must depart once more" Lecter said solemnly.

Clarice forgot her embarrassment and stood up suddenly. The bubbles ran down her slowly and she glared at him angrily.

Lecter was rather shocked by her sudden bold show behaviour. Being the gentleman that he was he kept his gaze firmly placed on her face.

Clarice grabbed him tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. She breathed in his familiar scent and enjoyed the warmth of his body "Don't leave me again. I love you...Hannibal" She said stiffly.

Lecter sat where he was for a couple of minutes. He then allowed his arms to roam her soft skin and placed his hands upon her back "As do I Clarice. I've never cared about anyone as much as I do you" he said gently.

She pulled away gently and gazed into his maroon eyes "Then STAY. I'd keep you safe and well cared for and we could run away together" she said desperately.

Lecter smiled "I would like that very much Clarice. But the time is not right as of yet but in time it will happen" he said gently.

Clarice couldn't understand why it couldn't be NOW. She was treated like a nobody at the FBI and lacked ANY appreciation from her peers. Her heart was into this choice but he was saying NO?!

"You are still learning to develop your strengths. Your wings have not yet grown Clarice and when they do I shall come for you" Lecter explained solemnly.

Clarice sighed heavily. Part of her understood what he was trying to say while the other part felt compelled to fight back arguably and demand he remain with her. She was making a tough decision but the right one "Ok.." she said quietly.

Lecter smiled fondly "Good girl" he said proudly. It made him happy to know she was maturing so well about their relationships but loved her stubborn feistiness.

Clarice smirked mischievously "But I want a goodbye present".

Lecter raised an eyebrow suspiciously and his usual smirk spread across his face "And what would that be dear Clarice?" he asked fondly.

Clarice swallowed nervously and felt her cheeks burning "A kiss...and a seal of promise" she said bravely.

Lecter's smirk grew bigger "As you wish" he said deviously. He leaned towards her slowly and planted a kiss on her collarbone above her heart. Her skin tasted even better than he remembered from their last intimate encounter.

A pleasant sigh escaped her lips as he sucked on her skin. She had missed his touch SO badly and she would miss him more when he parted from her side. He treated her with such tenderness that it hurt more when he left her.

Eventually Lecter pulled away gently and admired the glowing kiss mark upon her pale skin. It was a seal that she was bound to him and was always going to be no matter what.

"That felt nice" Clarice sighed gently. She had missed his tenderness SO much and enjoyed feeling these sensations.

"I am glad you are enjoying it Clarice. It may be a while before I am able to treat you this well again" Lecter said fondly.

"I want...a proper goodbye kiss this time" She said sternly. Last time he left it was only a light kiss and had less passion behind it. This time she wanted a stronger pull and a more passionate feeling of intensity to it.

Lecter chuckled "I see. Was my last kiss not able to please you?" He teased deviously.

Clarice pouted crossly "I only want a fond memory. I won't be able to see you again till what is most likely going to be months or even a year" she said crossly.

"Very well Clarice I shall do my best" Lecter said in an obligated tone. He wanted to make her feel good and would do his best to allow her to feel loved.

He leaned towards the young auburn haired agent and kissed her softly. Slowly he cupped one hand behind the back of her head to enjoy the feeling of her soft hair.

Clarice returned his kiss lovingly. She placed her hands around his neck to hold onto him a bit longer before he disappeared again. His passion hadn't faltered and he still made her feel wonderful.

Eventually he pulled away and gazed into her blue eyes fondly "I must go now Clarice. But I give you my word I shall return" Lecter promised tenderly.

"You'd better. You're the only intellectual person I know" Clarice teased gently.

The pair sat there in the candlelight of the bathroom gazing into each other's eyes. It wasn't easy being lovers but they made it work somehow and deeply loved one another.


End file.
